Sunny Days at the Shoten
by Keynn
Summary: Children do not enter candy shops were adult men are gesturing 'come-hither' at the front door. For this reason, Urahara finds himself looking for more reasonable means of soliciting business, and now that he thinks about it, children do love cats. - UxY


Smile

_ShiYori_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny Days at the Shoten<strong>

_UraYoru_

It is the humble opinion of Urahara Kisuke that, while marketing, certain techniques should be examined and adhered to. One such technique observed, and approved as effective to Kisuke, was that as a shop owner he should find the weaknesses in his target marketing group, and base solicitation around those weaknesses. So he made to fascinate. Conclusions were drawn, and Kisuke came to the understanding that where one sells candy, one attracts children - children who do not enter candy shops were adult men are gesturing 'come-hither' at the front door - More observation showed that children were likely to respond to the fuzzy fur of animals than the cane of a crazy man.

This was discovered on a sunny day in January when Yoruichi had found a nice resting place in Kisuke's green and white hat on the front porch of the Shoten. Kisuke didn't make it a point to frolic around without the accessory on his head, but it was troublesome to lean up against the post on the porch's corner when the hat always tipped forward in such a position, and when Yoruichi came to rest in the sun beside him, he thought nothing over her curling up in the warmth of his most treasured hat. Besides, he valued his face enough to want to try and avoid being malled by her claws as was likely to happen if he insisted she curl her happy cat ass up somewhere else.

They sat there for awhile, she purring, he with his eyes half lidded and hazily looking toward the porch's roof. Not ten minutes later four young children came skipping into the shop's yard, spotting the sleeping black cat, and immediately made their way to her, petting, crooning, and baby-talking. Yoruichi purred but otherwise stayed passively unresponsive. The children, worn out by the petting, had proceeded into the shop, coming out a short while later with armfuls of candy. And so Kisuke's mind began running.

"Of course. . ." He muttered thoughtfully. Yoruichi's ear twitched toward his voice and she lifted her head up to him.

"'Of course,' what?" She asked in the masculine tone of her kitty-counter disguise. Her whiskers twitched. Kisuke ginned down at her, flipping open a fan from the sleeve of his robes.

"Oh, nothing." He waved his hand dismissively before standing. "Go back to sleep, I'll get us some milk." and he strolled away into the shoten. Yoruichi knew it to be a futile fight, but curiosity bested her and she jumped out of the hat, following after the genius shopkeeper.

He went to the living space first, producing a dish from a shelf in the corner, which he used to hold the milk he'd promised Yoruichi, not surprised in the least when she followed him. After it was filled to the brim and set on the table for her, he went about gathering other things. Yoruichi watched all of this with interest as she took sips from the dish.

"What are you planning Kisuke?" She asked, bemused, as he rifled through a drawer. He turned back to her, grin in place, and pulled out a black sharpie.

"You'll see~"

A moment later he was at the table, a large piece of stock-card laid out before him, inches from her paws, and an assortment of colorful sharpies spread around it. Yoruichi raised her brow, her whiskers shifting with the action. Kisuke looked to her once, down once, back to her, and then picked up a sharpie. Yoruichi watched this all with a kind of patient aggravation, as he proceeded to write and glance at her.

"Have I told you lately how much I enjoy your company?" Kisuke asked between his work. Yoruichi settled into a comfortable sitting position, guessing this would take longer than she cared to stand for.

"I don't believe you have." She stated, licking a paw. She would have smirked had she had the right face to do so, "but I'm never disappointed when you do." Kisuke threw a grin in her direction.

"Flattery should never be withheld from my beautiful Yoruichi," He stated, Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "which is why I will say it now; I always enjoy your company." The grin that followed was boyish and honest, and Yoruichi smiled.

"You're getting rather poetic." She stated.

"On the contrary!" Kisuke exclaimed, "I enjoy your company for many reasons, but I gave you that compliment particularly because your being here has given me an excellent opportunity to boost revenue." And with a flourish befitting Urahara Kisuke's distinct character and mannerisms, he showed Yoruichi the project he'd been working on.

It was a sign.

A sign advertising free kitty-pets with every purchase at the Urahara Shoten.

A sign with a surprisingly artistic picture of a black cat curled in a green and white hat on it.

Yoruichi blinked.

"This is what you were coming up with?" She asked finally. Urahara almost seemed disheartened by the statement. _Almost._

"Yup." He grinned. "Care to give it a try?"

With a shrug of her furry shoulders Yoruichi made a face resembling a smile.

"Why not?" She stated. Urahara grinned, pleased with the answer, and picking her up, heading for the front porch. He set her down in his unmoved hat and placed the sign on the ground, propped up against the elevated porch directly below her, then set down himself, against the very same post, in the very same position. She purring, he with his eyes half lidded and hazily looking toward the porch's roof.

The sun shone brightly, heating the left side of Kisuke's face where it was in contact with it. Yoruichi's fur glistened a sleek black with the light, and was being disturbed more often then not by the small hands of sugar-fueled children. The day past sunny and bright, much the same way with a slight chill until the sun began setting. Kisuke picked up the sign, Yoruichi hopped out of the hat so that he could pick it up also.

"Have I told you lately how much I enjoy your company?" He asked again. Yoruichi glanced up at him.

"I believe so." She stated, "Is this because I've earned you a nice bit of money more than you usually earn?" She asked with a purr.

"On the contrary!" He repeated, a mischievous grin present on his lips, "I enjoy your company for many reasons, but this time, I thought I should just remind you." and the two headed indoors for a couple rounds of sake and dinner.

The next day they would throw the whole town into a perpetual sleep.

In two the war would begin.

* * *

><p><em>I've been meaning to try the dynamic of Yoruichi and Urahara :P I don't think I quite got it, but in any case, I'm glad I at least made the attempt. I love these two! :)<em>

_Hope you enjoy. Please tell me of any mistakes? And please _**review**_ if you enjoyed reading it!_


End file.
